


Live With Cats

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, cats！！！！！！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: Henry keeps two cats.(one is Emma, one is Regina)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Live With Cats

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：10%（超可爱，听一听吧听一听吧听一听吧！！）  
> 网易云链接：http://music.163.com/song?id=425100824&userid=124714718

Henry养了两只猫。  
一只是黑色的，颜色纯得像埃及的黑曜石，一只是橘色的，金灿灿仿佛太阳神遗落在人间的发丝。  
少年抱回黑猫时，它还是只刚断奶的小猫崽。那时少年也很小，褐色的鬈发搭在稚气又白皙的前额。他抱着母亲留给他的最后一份生日礼物，喉咙哽咽，亲了亲黑猫惺忪的眼睛，而小猫被少年的泪水弄湿了皮毛，睁开一双剔透又漂亮的褐色眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着把它紧紧抱在怀中的少年。少年拿起桌上装奶的奶瓶喂它，小猫咕噜咕噜喝了几口。少年小心翼翼地揉了揉它背上的皮毛，温热又柔软，小猫抬起脑袋，看着他眨了眨眼，又低头啜饮了几口奶。

事实上，这应该是小黑猫最温顺的时候了。它很快就不用奶瓶喝奶，而是优雅地踱步到少年准备的瓷碗前低头啜饮。那段日子，它代替少年的母亲成为少年生命里最温暖的一部分。它每天夜里趴在少年枕边熟睡，每天清晨准时叫少年起床。除了少年外，它待人格外冷淡。譬如，每每有客人来时，如果是少年的朋友，小猫会从书架上的圆毯窝跃下来，朝少年的朋友礼节性地点头，再舔舔爪子，优雅地踱步回书房。如果不是少年的朋友，小黑猫几乎不会理会对方的任何殷情。而与小猫弄好关系，就更是个难题了，因为除少年外，它从未在任何人的膝上憩过。  
或许是它天性就是一只高傲的猫，只是就像小猫在少年心中占据了最温暖的部分，少年也占据了小猫心里最重要的地方。

那么，当小橘猫第一次到少年家，小黑猫是如何防备警惕，也不足为奇了。当小黑猫第三次把对方推搡出家门时，少年无奈地把小橘猫捡回来，抱起小黑猫，亲了亲它的额头，轻声向它解释，“朋友出国寄养的小猫，几个月就回去了，要好好照顾它哦。”黑猫还是不满地瞪了小橘猫一眼，示威地扬了扬爪子。  
之后，少年家的生活可就热闹了。当小橘猫趴在少年怀里时，小黑猫便会跃上沙发，傲慢地推攘对方一下，而小橘猫不甘示弱地直起身，用爪子推回去，因此，当少年捧着爆米花，坐在沙发看星球大战时，他家的两只小猫总会在他的膝上用小爪子推来推去，不甘示弱，一定要争个胜负来。

现在，小黑猫很少到少年枕边睡了。少年给小橘猫搭了个柔软的新窝，小黑猫往往会毫不讲理地将其霸占。不管少年在它的窝里放多少充满诱惑的线团，小黑猫都不肯挪开半步。而小橘猫，方才被对方抢走了鱼干，正心怀愤懑，气呼呼地去咬黑猫颈上的皮毛，它刚长出乳牙，并不太疼，但小黑猫把这当作莫大的挑衅。两只小猫就在窝里纠成一团，咬来咬去。少年调停几次无果后，就去洗浴室洗漱了，等他要上楼睡觉时，两只小猫已经打累了，在窝里紧紧依偎着，睡得正香呢。少年便小心翼翼地抱起小猫，把它们带回卧室睡觉。

当小橘猫在少年家待满一个月后，它和小黑猫的关系也有所缓和。虽然小黑猫仍会抢它的东西，但小橘猫已经不再和它打架。天冷时，少年把它俩抱进温暖的被窝，小黑猫也不会把对方挤下床了。当少年起床做好早餐后，回卧室一看，它俩躺在暖和的被窝里，互相挨着，还在熟睡呢。  
小橘猫的性格不像黑猫那么高傲，它很乐意趴在少年的膝上，任由少年揉它，时而舒服地哼哼几声。而黑猫呢，少年往往只敢在它背脊上抚摸几下，再做出格的事，对方就得噌得一下蹿下沙发了。  
小橘猫的性格不仅不像黑猫那么高傲，还能说得上热情了。它对小黑猫格外热情，似乎已经把对方占它窝的旧仇忘到九霄云外。当小黑猫慵懒地趴在沙发上时，小橘猫常常过去用软乎乎的爪子在对方背上按着玩。小黑猫一般半闭着眼，不怎么搭理它，只有小橘猫凑过去舔它时，小黑猫才会噌得一下炸毛，一爪子摁对方脸上，把它推开。

少年养猫会有烦恼吗，当然有了，譬如每个月给小猫洗澡的时候。往日只有小黑猫时，它总会温顺地趴着，任少年给它清洗，再吹干皮毛。而小橘猫被寄养在少年家后，当少年帮小黑猫擦干身子时，小橘猫就会跳进浴缸，把小黑猫溅得一身水。之后，那可就乱套了，两只小猫在浴室里追赶着把水往对方身上拍，卷着袖子的少年怎么也追不上，气喘吁吁把两只大战完的小猫拎起来后，自己也得去洗澡了。  
而少年最喜欢的事，就是洗澡后拿吹风机帮它俩把身上的水吹干。小黑猫舒服地半闭着眼，安静地趴着，少年的手指穿梭在它的皮毛里，热烘烘的气流慢慢吹着。这也是小橘猫最乖的时候，它会安静地趴在沙发上，偶尔凑过去舔小黑猫。而小黑猫此时心情也很好，不怎么反抗，最多也只是懒懒地咕噜几声。

而随着冬天慢慢过去，两只小猫的关系也不再像最初那样剑拔弩张了。虽然小黑猫仍然不爱搭理小橘猫，但在吃罐头时也会给对方留上一点。冷极了的时候，也默许了对方拱进自己怀里取暖。到了第二年春天，此时小橘猫已经在少年家待满一年，少年出国的朋友也回来了，他来到少年家，想将小橘猫接回去。  
少年的朋友来了几次，小橘猫也记起了以前的小主人。当少年和他的朋友坐在沙发上闲聊时，小橘猫也肯安静地待在朋友的怀里了。这段时间，小黑猫和它的关系似乎又恶劣起来。它不肯再和小橘猫分享一个猫窝，每当小橘猫小心翼翼走到自己身边时，小黑猫都会径直走开。小橘猫闹不明白缘由，只好委屈地朝它的背影喵喵几声。

是啦，小黑猫在生闷气，少年将它们的互动看在眼里。一次，等少年的朋友走后，少年将小黑猫抱起来，亲亲它的额头，在它耳边轻声说，“小橘猫要走啦，它的主人后天就来接它了。别生它的气了，我们在最后几天好好陪它吧。”  
小黑猫听后，神情没什么变化，只是从少年的膝上跳下去，又踱步回了书房。在接下来的几天里，它对小橘猫的态度依旧很冷淡，只有在对方不停叫唤，太过烦人时，才会走到小橘猫的身边，注视着它，重新趴下来。

那一天，少年的朋友来了。他和少年聊了什么，两人看起来很开心，客厅里溢满着他们的笑。小黑猫仍然懒洋洋待在书架的圆毯窝。直到少年的朋友抱着小橘猫，到了玄关，和少年告别时，它才从书房踱步出来。小橘猫被人抱在怀里，朝它不停地喵喵叫唤。小黑猫就站在书房门口，平常不爱睁开的眼睛此时睁得大大的，少年和朋友看着两只小猫的对视的一幕，都不由安静下来。小黑猫不知注视了对方多久，突然，它甩一下尾巴，转过身，重新踱步回了书房。

小橘猫走后的那段时间，少年总觉得家里少了些什么，空落落的。但是小黑猫表现得一如往常，它仍然照样喝水，照样进食，照样睡觉。  
但是，一切都瞒不了少年，他发现小黑猫吃罐头时，还是会留下一半，等过一会，踱步回罐头前，盯着那剩下的一半，会突然发愣。睡前，小黑猫通常趴在少年的枕边。等少年半夜起来时，发现它又回到了以前小橘猫的窝，侧着打盹，留出了一半的空间。  
比起以前，小黑猫更不爱动了。它一向就不爱玩玩具。对那些球球老鼠，绒布鱼，不倒翁都兴致缺缺。但因为小橘猫是这些玩具的忠实爱好者，少年就买了许多回家。往日小橘猫玩得兴高采烈时，小黑猫会趴在一旁观望，时不时还会伸出爪子，拍住绒布鱼，凑上前咬一口。小橘猫走后，小黑猫对这些玩具再次失去了兴趣，任凭少年如何逗弄都难以引起半分注意。  
虽然少年问小黑猫，想不想对方时，小黑猫总会矢口否认，它矢口否认的方式就是甩甩尾巴，头也不回地走开。但少年太了解它了，他知道，小黑猫和自己一样，一定也非常想念小橘猫呢。

这样的日子又持续了好一会，有一天，朋友又来到少年家，怀里抱着小橘猫。小橘猫刚一到少年家，就高兴地朝少年喵喵直叫。朋友告诉少年，小橘猫到他家后，不肯喝水也不肯吃东西，在家里到处转圈，像是在找什么东西。到了第二天，小橘猫不再翻东西了，恹恹地趴在窝里，一副没精打采的样子。小橘猫恹了好几天，直到又一回，它突然蹿到阳台，冲着楼下直叫唤，少年的朋友赶忙过去，发现楼下正有人抱着一只小黑猫。小橘猫朝楼下叫唤了好一会，等那只黑猫抬起脑袋看它时，小橘猫突然嗷呜一声，垂下尾巴，又恹恹回房了。

少年朋友说：“我想它一定是太想你家小黑猫啦，于是就把它送回来，你瞧，它现在可高兴了呢。”  
少年也被逗笑了，朋友走后，小橘猫在家里到处乱跑，最后跑进书房里，高兴地朝书架上的小黑猫喵喵一声。  
就在这时，小黑猫突然一跃而下，发出低沉的咕噜声，用脑袋猛地撞了对方一下。小橘猫不再叫了，抬着脑袋呆呆地看着对方。小黑猫又伸出爪子打它，将它一步步拱出门，又用爪子推搡一下，把大门给关上了。  
少年也给这一幕弄懵了，此情此景同小橘猫第一天到家时何等相像。只是先前小橘猫不在家时，小黑猫分明也很想念对方。他打开大门，将小橘猫放进来，谁知小黑猫又伸出爪子，把对方赶出去了。  
这个过程重复了好几回，最后少年放弃了，他暂时将小橘猫安置在了门外，开了条门缝，小橘猫就趴在门缝后面，探出一个脑袋，小心翼翼看着里面，不敢进来。小黑猫见它不再进来，又转过身，踱步走了，蹿到沙发上，懒洋洋地趴下，任凭小橘猫如何委屈喊它，都不再理会。

少年也闹不明白这是哪一出。直到晚上吃饭时，他给小黑猫端来了猫罐头，轻轻揉了揉对方的脑袋。小黑猫舒服地咕噜两声，埋下头慢慢享受。少年看了看门缝外的小橘猫，对方耷拉着脑袋，委屈地缩在外边，一动也不动。  
“唉，”少年叹气道，“原来你这么不喜欢它，明天只能让朋友把它接回去啦。”

正进食的小黑猫竖了竖耳朵，它舔了舔还剩一半猫罐头，又把罐头推回给少年，踱步进了书房。少年又等了好一会，只见小黑猫又从书房里出来，看了看门外的小橘猫，又看了看少年。少年强忍着笑意，边叹气边摇头，自言自语道。  
“唉，只能把小橘猫送回去啦。”

小黑猫盯着门缝外的小橘猫看了一会，小橘猫正耷拉着耳朵，眼睛闭着，没能察觉到这边的动静。小黑猫突然起身，慢吞吞到了大门前，用脑袋将大门口的缝隙拱开了些。  
小橘猫腾地一下抬起头来，一双眼睛亮亮地注视着它。下一刻，它就飞一般蹿进房中，一把扑在小黑猫身上，将它全身舔了个遍。  
小橘猫舔它时，小黑猫嗷嗷着想要挣脱，伸出爪子想要打它，最终还是把爪子放下来，任由对方到处舔它。小橘猫实在太开心啦，它舔着小黑猫的脸，耳朵，下巴，小腿，肚子，最后抱着对方的尾巴舔起来，小黑猫尾巴根那里都被它舔直了，它呜呜一声，将尾巴抽回来，小橘猫又绕着它，到处咬呀舔呀亲呀。  
少年在旁边笑得都快肚子疼了，小黑猫屈辱地被小橘猫压在身下，终于忍受不住，扬手给了对方一爪子，眼看小黑猫就要狠狠咬小橘猫一口了，少年不得不打断两只小猫过于热情的重逢，他一手拎起一只猫，来到沙发前，今天又是一个电影之夜，那么，看点什么好呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 看猫片！


End file.
